Minecraft: Operation Butter
by QueenCelina33
Summary: SkyDoesMinecraft is the leader of the Sky Army, Majestic Butter King, and enemy of Squids. The Squids have never beat him or his Majestic Butter Sword. But, when Sky gets kidnapped by the Squids, it's up to QueenCelina33, KingCenlar66, TrueMU, Deadlox, Dawnables, and Steve to save him! Will they rescue the Butter king, or will Sky become the Squids' new trophy? rated t for fighting
1. JASON, I'M SO STARTLED!

_Minecraft: Operation Butter_

**_Author's Note: This is the story based on my first Minecraft Comic, "Minecraft: Operation Butter." I'm a huge SkyDoesMinecraft fan. And (in my opinion), even though Adam and Dawn broke up IRL, their Minecraft skins will always be together. If I get enough reviews on this, I might do a sequel. Don't Like SkyDoesMinecraft, don't read. Enjoy:D_**

**Introduction**

Deep within one of the many secluded plains biomes of Minecraftia lays the kingdom of Creatoria, ruled by Queen Celina Coal-Rose and King Cenlar Coal. This kingdom is one of the craziest places in all of Minecraft, with some of the citizens of the kingdom not even being human. And, Celina and Cenlar are friends with some of the most famous Minecrafters and Minecraftians… including SkyDoesMinecraft.

**Chapter One: "JASON, I'M SO STARTLED!"**

It was another peaceful day in the kingdom of Creatoria. The sun was shining, the pigs were snorting, the Creepers were hissing. Everything was peaceful; at least on the surface. Below the ground, in the mineshafts, things were taking a turn for the worst.

**"AHHHHHH!" **rang the screams of the five Minecrafters and Minecraftians in the mines. Their screaming was nearly drowned out by the sounds of moaning, rattling, and hissing coming from enemy mobs following them. Their cries rang throughout the underground tunnels as they tried to keep themselves out of the mobs' reach.

"Hurry!"

"Run!"

"They're catching up!"

QueenCelina33, KingCenlar66, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, and Dawnables ran through the dimly lit tunnels making up the mines. The group was trying to escape from several mobs chasing after them. There were at least ten Zombies, six Spiders, eight Skeletons, and five Creepers chasing after the young Minecrafters. The group tried to make their way past the twists and turns in their path.

Only half an hour ago, Celina, Cenlar, Jason, Ty, and Dawn had been back at the castle, just hanging out. They were starting to get bored, so Jason suggested the group goes mining. Everyone thought that was great idea, especially Dawn, who was going to need a lot of Butter for her and Sky's wedding. Everyone agreed, grabbed their gear, and headed down into the tunnels.

At one point when the group was down in the mine, Deadlox, being the explosives expert, decided to use TNT to mine out a larger spot. Just as Ty lit the explosive, a Zombie tried to kill him. They fell onto the TNT just as it went off. Luckily, Deadlox was okay, but their torches were lost in the explosion.

As the group went deeper and deeper into the mines, more and more mobs began to spawn in the darkness. Eventually, there were so many mobs, the Minecrafters decided to fight back. But, as if he hadn't done enough, Deadlox admitted that he left their foods and weapons back at the castle. With nothing to fight back, the young Minecraftians had to run. They had been running for at least ½ an hour, and Celina couldn't remember where the mines ended, so their lives could end in a heartbeat.

The young players panted as they tried to escape from the undead creatures following them. Cenlar looked behind him, then in front of him. "Let's go that way and try to lose them!" he said. Everyone turned into the tunnel that the young king had pointed to. The mobs went slightly slower at turns, giving the Minecrafters and Minecraftians just a little more time to escape.

As the two girls and three boys slowed their pace, Jason looked behind him. "Man," he said. "If those mobs catch up to us, we're screwed!"

Celina looked at the astronaut. "Well, we just need to outru—"

"Wait, stop!" said Cenlar. Everyone stopped to see what he was pointing at. Everyone's hearts just about stopped when they saw a solid stone wall, marked only by a torch, standing in front of them. There were no other tunnels, meaning they had reached the end of the mineshaft.

"Crap, it's a dead end!" said Ty, stating the obvious. But, at this point, nobody really cared.

Celina and Cenlar turned to look at Dawn, Deadlox and MU. All of them wore looks of worry on their faces. Dawn raised her hands up and cried, "What do we do now?" Before anyone could answer, moaning, rattling, and hissing echoed down the tunnel. The five players turned in horror and saw the mobs drawing closer to them. Every Skeleton had his bow ready, every Zombie had his arms out, every Creeper was ready to blow; every mob was ready for a killing spree.

Celina, Cenlar, TrueMU, Deadlox, and Dawn backed up, arms out, until they bumped into the wall. They had no food to eat, no tools to mine with, and no weapons to fight back with; there was no hope of escape. Celina put her hand on top of Cenlar's hand. "I never thought it would end like this," she said.

Deadlox rolled his eyes. "This plan worked out _just_ perfectly," he said sarcastically.

Dawn glared at him. "Shut up, Deadlox! It was your fault we don't have food or weapons!" Had he forgotten that _he_ was the one who had gotten them into this mess in the first place?! Dawn wanted to kill Ty for saying that… but the mobs would take care of that for her.

Jason let out a small giggle. Everyone looked at him as he said "At least Sky isn't here. If he was, I know what he'd say." Whenever Sky and Jason were playing maps together, and Sky got scared, he would always cry out for Jason and say one thing. But, before anyone could say it, a scream echoed through the tunnel.

**"JASON, I'M SO STARTLED!"**

Everyone went quiet. That had sounded exactly like Sky.

Cenlar looked at Jason. "Wow, that sounded just like Sky, Jason."

The astronaut Minecrafter looked at the king. "That wasn't me." Everyone looked at each other. None of them could do an impression that precise.

Celina asked for everyone, "Well, than, who was it?"

_**Author's Note: Who was that screaming? Will Celina, Cenlar, Jason, Ty, and Dawn survive? I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please Review :D**_


	2. Sky to The Rescue

**_Author's Note: Welcome back, Peeps, to chapter 2 of Operation Butter! Thank you guys for the reviews I've gotten so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D_**

**_Last Chapter: "Well, than, who was it?"_**

**Chapter Two: Sky to the Rescue**

Everyone looked up when they heard more yelling to see another Minecrafter come running down the tunnel. The Minecrafter had brown hair, black gloves, an indigo and black striped shirt, Indigo pants, and red shoes. Two thick black straps crossed his back and around to his chest. A Butter amulet with a magenta gem sat in the middle of his chest, while a pair of square sunglasses covered his eyes. The Minecrafter was none other than SkyDoesMinecraft, the leader of the Sky Army, worst enemy of the Squids, the Majestic Butter King, and fiancée of Dawnables.

Sky was running from a Creeper who had followed him down the tunnel. Sky sprinted and flailed his arms, screaming, **"JASON! JASON, SAVE ME! I'M SO STARTLED! AHH! AHHHH! JASON!"** As the Creeper chased him closer to the end of the tunnel, Sky closed his eyes. Then, like he had gotten a sudden burst of courage, Sky turned and punched the mob, yelling, **"DIE, CREEPER!"** The mob fell down onto the ground, letting out a final hiss.

Collecting the gunpowder dropped by the creature, Sky turned back to where he was running, mumbling, "No good Creeper. Try to kill me." Sky looked up, and saw a group of three Minecrafters and two Minecraftians. The first Minecraftian had Black hair, black eyes, light skin, and a Butter crown with a magenta gem on her head. She wore a magenta shirt, a yellow belt matching the ribbons on her shirt, and an indigo skirt. The next Minecraftian had hair that was half pink, half indigo, one green eye, one blue eye, and light skin. She wore a blue and black shirt, a red belt, black pants, red gloves and shoes, and a yellow necklace.

Sky then looked at the three Minecrafters. The first male had Black hair, and eyes, and light skin. He wore a red robe with white trimmings, a blue shirt, white pants, black boots, and a crown with green gems. The next Minecrafter had a yellow and orange space helmet on his head. He wore a light blue space suit with black and blue straps. The last Minecrafter had Brown hair and black eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black collar, indigo wristbands, gray jeans, black shoes, and a headset.

Sky smiled, instantly recognizing the group as his friends and fiancée. He waved and said, "Oh, hi, guys. Wha—" That was when Sky saw the crowd of mobs attacking his friends. "Holy crap! What the heck happened?!"

Celina looked up at the Majestic Butter King. "Sky! Thank Notch!" she cried. "Deadlox left all of our food and weapons at the castle. We need you to save us!"

Sky smiled with confidence. "Don't worry, Celina. Luckily, I brought…." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sword. "My Majestic Butter Sword!" Sky held his sword up for everyone to see. This was no ordinary Butter sword. Sky's sword had a magenta colored handle. The blade was a bright yellow with an orange stripe down the center and two little Butter wings on the sides. This sword was not only laced with thin Diamond threads, but, it had Sharpness V, Knockback III, and Unbreaking Infinity. Sky smiled at the sword. "Its Buttery powers have come through for me and—"

Celina was suddenly picked up by the mobs closest to her, her friends unable to help her. She began to flail her arms and yelled, "Sky, just use the freakin' sword!"

Adam looked at Celina. "Oh! Right, right!" He gave the mobs a confident look as he said, "Alright, mobs. Prepare for the wrath of…

**SkyDoesMinecraft!**

Sky let out a fierce battle cry as he charged towards the mobs. His sword sliced right through 2 Zombies and a Skeleton in front of him. The mobs fell right off the blade and dead to the ground. As a Spider jumped towards him, Adam turned, letting the Spider fall onto his blade. He threw the body of the arachnid behind him, hitting 3 Zombies and 2 Creepers. The Majestic Butter king began to slice the mobs left and right, back and forth, sending bones flying, flesh slashing and Spider eyes and gunpowder spilling everywhere.

The Butter King turned just as a Skeleton drew his bow, and sliced the Skeleton's head from its body. "Ninja power!" he shouted. Hearing a familiar hissing behind him, Sky jumped and shouted, "Wooo! Jump!" as two Creepers blew up. The force of the explosions sent Sky upward, and, with the skill of an MLG Pro, he landed on his feet, right on the heads of the mobs. "Woohoo! Mob Parkour!" The leader of the Sky Army began to jump on the heads of the mobs, heading for Celina.

Celina was in complete panic. The mobs were pulling her down, as if they were trying to eat her. As a Skeleton pulled her crown off of her head and the Zombies continued pulling her down, the young queen reached out her arm. "**SKY! SKY, SAVE ME! AHHHHH! SKY!**"

Sky jumped in just as one of the Zombies tried to bite Celina. Taking Celina's crown onto his sword, he whisked the young girl into his arms. "Don't worry, M'Lady!" said Adam. "I gotcha!" Celina looked at the other in surprise, amazed at how easily he had picked her up. The two royals made their way through the mobs to their friends still backed against the wall. Putting her crown back on her head, Sky placed Celina into the arms of her husband.

Cenlar wrapped his arms around the queen. "Sky, you saved Celina!" he said gratefully.

"No prob, Cenlar," replied the Butter King with a smile. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his fiancée, Dawn.

Dawn looked worriedly at her lover. "Sky," she said. "We still got those mobs! Baby, what do we do?!"

Sky placed a hand on his chin and started thinking. He didn't want to lash out at the mobs and hit one of his friends, but PVP couldn't be set to false. There was no other way to get out besides the entrance to the tunnel. Sky only had his Majestic Butter Sword to fight off the mobs…

The Minecrafter snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "I've got an idea," he said. He turned to his friends and fiancée. "Guys, cover your eyes!" His friends did as he said as he turned to the mobs. Luckily, he had his shades to protect his eyes. With a confident smile, Sky raised his sword up. An orange charge began to float around the blade. "Butter Blast, go!" shouted the Butter King. A bright yellow and orange glow burst from the sword, engulfing the mobs.

Once the blast died down, Sky saw that the plan had worked and that the mobs were all gone. He turned to look at his friends and said, "Alright, guys. We're safe."

His friends smiled at him, grateful that they were alive. Jason walked over to his best friend, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sky, that was awesome!" he said. "Looks like _you_ saved _me_ this time."

"Well," said Adam. "It was all because of my Majestic Butter Sword."

"That sword did come in handy," added Ty.

Celina and Cenlar walked up to the Minecrafter. "Thanks for saving us, Sky," said Celina. "You truly are the Butter King."

Sky said, "Thanks. Well, now that the mobs are gone, let's get out of here."

* * *

The doors to the Creatoria mineshaft burst open as Sky, Jason, Deadlox, Dawn, Celina, and Cenlar stepped out onto the gravel road. As the 4 Minecrafters and 2 Minecraftians walked out, Deadlox asked, "How did you know we were in the mines, Sky?"

Sky pointed behind him at TrueMU. "I heard Jason screaming. He screams like a girl." Jason's voice was a bit higher than most Minecrafters, and when he screamed, Sky thought he screamed like a girl.

Jason looked at his best friend. "Hey! I do not!" he said, denying the Butter King's claim. "My voice isn't that high!"

Sky laughed. "Yes, it is! When you scream, you sou—"

The Butter King was cut off when he heard a voice saying, "Hey. Hey. Hey."

Sky's expression turned to anger. "I know that voice."

_**Author's Note: Who is that voice? How does Sky recognize that voice? Any good recruit might be able to guess... I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Operation Butter! Stay tuned for more! please review :D**_


	3. Squid Spy

_**Author's Note: Hello, recruits, and welcome back to another chapter of Operation Butter. Now, I'm trying to work on the comic of this more than the fanfic, since comics are my thing, and I'm working on "The Real Herobrine," so the update rate won't be constant, but I'll try my best. Please review.**_

_**Last Chapter: The Butter King was cut off when he heard a voice saying, "Hey. Hey. Hey."**_

_**Sky's expression turned to anger. "I know that voice."**_

**Chapter Three: Squid Spy**

Everyone turned to look at the water by the gravel path. There, swimming with his head bobbing on the surface was a Squid. Squids were the worst enemy of Sky, and any member of the Sky Army. The Squid had a rectangular shaped body, colored a dark blue with 8 long tentacles. His derpy eyes looked at the leader of the Sky Army as he said, "Hey. Sky. Hey, I'm a Squid. Hey. Hey. Hey."

Everybody stepped back, knowing that the Minecrafter and the mob were about to start arguing.

Sky glared at the water mob. "Shut up, Squid!" he shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do," the Squid shot back.

"Shut up or I'll kill you! You're so annoying!"

"That's my purpose. To annoy you.

"I hate you! You should be a hostile mob!"

The Squid looked at Sky and said, right to his face, "Your mom's a hostile mob."

Everyone gasped when they heard what the water mob had said. Sky could feel his face turning red. "What did you say," he asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me."

The Majestic Butter King pulled out his Majestic Butter Sword and shouted, **"THAT'S IT!"** Before he went to kill the Squid, he turned to his friends and did something very rare. Sky pulled off his sunglasses, revealing his dark brown eyes, and said, "Deadlox, hold my shades. I don't want ink on 'em." After his friend took his glasses, Sky turned, raised his sword, and ran into the water, screaming, **"AHHHHHHH!"**

Squid looked at Sky in terror. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Everyone watched as Sky began pounding the Squid with no mercy. The water mob was had no weapons, leaving him to just scream as the Butter King hit him. All you could hear was the Squid and Sky screaming.

**"AHHHH! AHHHH!"**

**"DIE, SQUID! DIE!**

**"THIS IS SQUID ABUSE!"**

**"SHUT UP! DIE!"**

Celina and Deadlox could only stand and watch as their friend beat up his enemy. Celina said, "Ty, cover your eyes."

Deadlox put Sky's shades in his eyes and said, "Way ahead of you."

Sky slammed his sword into the Squid one last time and the water mob disappeared in a puff of smoke. Collecting the ink sacs left behind by the death of his enemy, Sky waded his way back onto the gravel path. "Alright, guys," he said, taking his shades from Ty. "I got Squid. It's all good."

Cenlar stepped forward and asked Sky, "Sky, I've always wondered: what is it that you have against the Squids?"

Sky, Jason, Deadlox, Dawn, and Celina looked at Cenlar in surprise. Cenlar had been a Lieutenant, one of the highest ranks, in the Sky Army for some time. Did he really just ask that? MU, Deadlox, Dawn, and Celina shared glances with the Butter King.

As he put on his shades, Sky said, "Cenlar, you're a member of the Sky Army. I thought you'd know by now." He put his hands on his hips. "But, the reason is that they're always being butts! They always try to hurt me in any way they can! Remember when Squid took over my 'Zombie Tech' Mod?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" said the young king.

Sky frowned as he said. "The Squid grabbed me and had a rag of chloroform!" a while back, Sky was getting ready to do a mod showcase, hoping that everything would go well, when he was suddenly attacked. The Squid used a rag of chloroform to knock Sky out, then trap him in a Netherack Fence. Luckily, the Butter King escaped at the end of the mod and chased Squid back to the water.

But, that was not the only thing Squid had done. Not only did the Squid constantly try to ruin Sky's mod showcases, but they had done more sinister things as they became smarter. They had kidnapped Deadlox, forcing Sky, Jason, and Hologram Deadlox to save him, captured Sky in the squid dimension, and even gone as far as kidnapping Dawnables. The Squids had hated the defenders of Butter for a long while, and they had no intention of becoming friends.

Sky's expression changed as he said, "Luckily, they haven't tried giving me Margarine, which is fake Butter, or, taking my amulet." Sky held up the Butter amulet with its magenta gem. The gem sparkled in the sunlight as Sky said, "This amulet was given to me when I first started Minecraft. It's attached to my life. If it was taken from me, I'd go into critical condition. If it shattered… it'd be worse."

Dawn put her arm across her fiancé's shoulders. "Well," she said. "Let's be glad they haven't tried it." She pulled a Butter ingot out of her pocket. "Hey, we got you some Butter."

"Oh, thanks!" said Sky. He took a bite out of the Butter and said, "Alright. Now, who's up for some fighting practice?"

Everyone smiled and said. "Yeah! I'm up! Let's go for it! Yeah!"

"Let's go!" said Sky. He began leading the five other players back to the castle. But, as the Minecrafters and Minecraftians walked down the gravel road, they were unaware that there was a spy watching them.

Another Squid floated up to the surface of the water, watching the six players walk back to their base. He mentally smiled; he had the info that he needed. The Squid pulled out a silvery colored brick with several small buttons on it. He pressed a few of the buttons, and a hologram of another Squid appeared. The spy bowed to the hologram. "Hello, your Majesty," he said.

"Hello, my servant," said the hologram Squid. "How was it?"

"I have discovered that the enemy has a new weapon. And he had powerful allies, including his fiancée, the astronaut, the king and queen, and the DJ."

The holo Squid looked thoughtful. "This may be harder than we thought. Have you found his weakness?"

The spy said, "Yes. He is apparently allergic to margarine."

The hologram looked at him strangely. "Margarine," he said.

"It's fake Butter. I've also found a second weakness." The spy pulled out a second hologram generator and projected a magenta colored image of Sky's amulet. "He's wears the Amulet of Emotion. It's attached to SkyDoesMinecraft's life. If we can figure out how to use the margarine, we may be able to get him."

The hologram Squid looked at the image of Sky's life force for a few moments then turned back to his servant. "I have an idea," he said. "Return to home base, Squid."

The spy Squid bowed. "Yes, you're Highness," he said. He powered off the two hologram generators and pulled them back into the water. The water mob turned to look at the shore, seeing Sky, Celina, and Jason chatting with each other. The Squid smiled in his mind as he looked at the dreaded leader of the enemies. "Enjoy yourself now, SkyDoesMinecraft. Soon, you will be ours."

_**Author's Note: What are the Squids thinking of doing to Sky? Are they actually smart enough to capture him? And what could they do to him now that they know two of his weaknesses? Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one! please fave and review! :D**_


	4. The Cake is a Lie

**_Author's Note: Welcome back, my fellow recruits! Another chapter of Operation Butter! I'm still working on "The Real Herobrine" comic, and I haven't gotten a chance to work on the comic for this as well. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be on, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Last Chapter: The Squid smiled in his mind as he looked at the dreaded leader of the enemies. "Enjoy yourself now, SkyDoesMinecraft. Soon, you will be ours."_**

**Chapter Four: The Cake is a Lie**

It had been half an hour since Sky had rescued his friends and his fiancée from the mineshafts. When they had arrived back at the castle, Sky had suggested that the six of them do some practice fighting against each other. Everyone had agreed and the fighting had been on. The first match was between Jason and Dawn. Dawn had fought valiantly with her speed, but Jason's strength had let him come out on top. The next match had been a fight between Deadlox and Celina. Deadlox was very strategic and it looked like he was going to win, but in a shocking comeback, Celina used her amazing acrobat like moves to beat him. Now, everyone was getting ready for a match between Sky and Cenlar.

The two royals faced each other with their weapons at the ready. Celina and Dawn stood by the Obsidian structure in the middle of the room, while Jason and Ty stood on top of the structure.

"Alright," said Jason. "We've done me V.S. Dawn and Celina V.S. Deadlox."

"Now, it's the versus of the two kings!" said Ty. "The fiancée of Dawnables, and the Butter King, SkyDoesMinecraft!"

"Versus, Celina's husband, and the King of Creatoria, KingCenlar66!" added Jason.

"Ready, men," said Jason and Deadlox.

Sky and Cenlar gave each other confident smiles, holding their weapons at the ready.

**"FIGHT!"**

Sky and Cenlar instantly swung at each other, Sky's Butter Sword clashing against Cenlar's Iron sword. The two men began battling, using all the strength they had to break through each other's defenses. The sound of metal against metal rang through the air as the Creatorian king swung at the Butter King. Cenlar swung at every angle he could, but Sky only parried his sword with great skill.

As Sky lowered his sword for one second, Cenlar attempted to throw a punch at the other Minecrafter. Sky quickly put his arm up, blocking the younger player's throw. Cenlar stopped for a second to give the other a fierce glare. That was all the time Sky needed. He gave Cenlar a cocky smirk.

Sky suddenly grabbed Cenlar's arm and hoisted him up in the air. Everyone watched in amazement as Sky began spinning the other Minecrafter in mid-air, Cenlar's clothes and crown made him appear as a tornado flashing colors. Sky turned and slammed Cenlar onto the stone floor in a puff of smoke, causing the Creatorian's crown to fly off his head and his sword to clatter to the ground.

Cenlar sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh… oh, my Notch," he moaned.

"Cenlar, 12 o' clock!" shouted Celina.

"What," said Cenlar. He looked up just in time to see Sky charging at him, letting out a fierce battle cry with his sword raised. "Oh, Crap!" shouted Cenlar. He grabbed his sword from the ground and held it up, just barely blocking a blow from Sky.

Sky took a few steps back and glared at the Minecrafter. "Give it up, Cenlar!" he said. "I'm gonna kick your butt! Just surrender!"

Cenlar shouted, **"NEVER!"** He jumped to his feet and swung his sword at Sky once more. The two Minecrafters swung and blocked, the two of them too equally matched. Their fighting styles were too similar and the fight was going on longer than anyone thought it would.

Cenlar blocked another blow from the Butter King. Sky stepped back, dropping his guard for just a few seconds. Cenlar saw his chance and threw a punch at Sky. He hit the Minecrafter in the center of his chest, causing the other to yell in pain. "Oooww!" shouted Sky. There was enough force in Cenlar's punch that Sky was knocked onto the ground, his sword nearly flying out of his hands.

As Sky sat up, he found the tip of Cenlar's Iron sword just inches from his face. As the Butter King trembled in fear, Cenlar gave him a cold stare. "Any last words before I pwn you, SkytheKidRS," said the young Minecraftian.

Sky desperately looked around, hoping he could find something to distract his opponent. _'C'mon, Sky, think. What's Cenlar afraid of? Losing Celina, lava, Creepers—'_ Sky smiled. He looked at Cenlar and said, "Uhh… yeah, there's a Creeper behind you."

Cenlar's eyes widened. Creepers were his biggest fear. He turned around and said, "What?! Where?!" That gave Sky just enough time. He stood up with a grin and smashed Cenlar's sword out of his hands. The younger player looked in shock as his weapon fell from his hand.

Cenlar turned and looked at Sky in fear. "Well, well, well," said the Butter King, raising his weapon. "Still not surrendering?"

Cenlar looked at the Minecrafter's weapon. He let out a sigh and said, "Okay, okay, I surrender."

Celina frowned when she heard her husband give up. Dawnables put her arm across her friend's shoulders.

Sky smiled and lowered his weapon. "Alright. I need to make it official." He pulled a Butter ingot from his pocket. Everyone smiled when they figured out what Sky was going to do.

Cenlar closed his eyes in defeat. "Do what you must, Sky," he said. "Just please—" Cenlar was cut off when he felt Butter being splat on his face. Cenlar opened his eyes, not realizing what had just happened.

Sky smiled and said, "Butter to the face!"

Deadlox, Jason, Dawn and Celina howled with laughter. Cenlar smiled and walked over to Sky. "Okay," he said. "That was funny. Nice job, Sky."

The Butter King smiled and said, "Thanks, Cenlar."

Everyone gathered around Sky and cheered, "Woohoo! Hooray for SkyDoesMinecraft!"

* * *

Sky pushed open the doors leading out of the castle's grand room, letting the warm afternoon air rush into the building. It had been about an hour since Sky had won the match between him and Cenlar. The six players had decided to hang out for a while longer when Celina and Cenlar had invited the famous Youtubers to stay for lunch and for dinner. Sky, Jason, Ty, and Dawn had agreed and were honored to be invited to stay. They had talked for a while longer when Sky said that he was going for a walk.

"Be sure you come back in time for lunch, Sky!" shouted Dawn.

"I will, Dawn," Sky shouted back. He walked down the stone steps, closing the door behind him. The Butter King began walking down the gravel road, humming a little tune to himself.

The afternoon sun in Minecraftia hung over Sky's head as walked beside the beautiful, blue river. The land in Celina and Cenlar's kingdom looked as beautiful as ever. Sky stopped walking and gazed at the land before him. "Man," he said. "It's so beautiful out here. The sun is shining, the water is calm." The Minecrafter sighed in content. "The only thing that could ruin this…"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." Seven identical voices began talking at once.

Sky gritted his teeth together as his face went from happy to anger. He could recognize those voices blindfolded. _'I just __had__ to think about them, didn't I,'_ he thought. The Minecrafter turned to look at the water, and sure enough, there were seven Squids bobbing in the water.

"Hey. Hey. Sky. Hey. I'm a Squid. Sky. Hey," said the Squids.

Sky glared at the water mobs through his darkened lenses. "What are you doing here, Squids?!" he demanded. The Butter King pulled out his Majestic Butter Sword and raised it at his enemies. "Get out of here before things get ugly, Squids!"

One of the Squids held up his tentacles. "Whoa, whoa, Sky," he said. "No need to fight. We have come to make peace."

The Butter King looked at Squid, confused. Since when did his enemies ever want to truce? He cautiously moved closer to the water, keeping his sword drawn. "You, Squids, want to make peace?"

The Squid who had spoken said, "Yes, Sky. We don't wish to fight anymore. To prove so, we have brought a peace offering." The Squid pulled a cake out from the water. The cake looked like any other cake, covered with white frosting and red berries. "We have brought a cake," said the water mob. "Made by our best chefs. We would like you to taste it, SkyDoesMinecraft."

Sky looked at the Squid's cake carefully. This wasn't like his enemies. Sky thought, _'Why do the Squids want to make peace? And, why now? They've already kidnapped Ty, captured me, and kidnapped Dawny. What are they up to?'_ Despite the fact that these mobs had tried to hurt him and his friends on multiple occasions, Sky knew that it couldn't hurt to try their cake.

The Minecrafter got down on one knee. "Okay, Squid," he said. He took a piece from the cake. "I'll try your cake. But if it's not good, you're dead." Sky stood back up and took a bite of the pastry. He surprised how sweet and soft it was. The Minecrafter smiled. "Hey," he said. "This is actually pretty good. What's in it?"

The Squid gave the Minecrafter a sly look. "Oh, just a little… margarine."

Sky's eyes went wide when he heard what the water mob had said. **"WHAT?!** I'm allergic to margarine!" he shouted.

The Squid lowered the rest of the cake and glared at the Minecrafter, furrowing his faint eyebrows. "Exactly what we hoped for, SkyDoesMinecraft."

Sky stood in panic, not knowing what would happen to him. It had been years since he had had an allergic reaction to the Butter substitute. He couldn't remember what would happen to him.

Sky suddenly began to feel dizzy, his cheeks turning a bright red. He had trouble staying on his feet as he clutched his stomach. The Butter King began to cough as he spoke. "*cough* I don't *cough* feel good. *cough, cough*" A sudden wave of pain ran through the Minecrafter's stomach as his vision became blurry. Sky dropped to his knees as he felt pain. "Ow!" he screamed. "My, stomach! *cough* What… did you do? *cough* I *cough* can't see."

The Squids watched as the Butter King fell before them. The lead Squid glared at his enemy. "Don't worry, Sky," he said. "Just close your eyes."

Sky could feel himself drifting into unconsciousness as the pain began to overwhelm him. He weakly reached out his arm and said, "You're… gonna… pay…" Then, Sky blacked out and fell with a splash into the water.

_**Author's Note: Uh, oh, the Squids found a way to use one of Sky's weaknesses against him, and now, they've got Sky! Will Sky be okay? What are the Squids planning on doing to him? And, when will Sky's friends discover that he's gone? I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story! Please review! :D**_


	5. Captured Butter King

**_Author's Note: Welcome back, recruits for the next chapter of Operation Butter. Now, this chapter is a but short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. I'm kinda busy, so I'll do my best to get the rest of the story up. Enjoy:D_**

**_Last Chapter: Sky could feel himself drifting into unconsciousness as the pain began to overwhelm him. He weakly reached out his arm and said, "You're… gonna… pay…" Then, Sky blacked out and fell with a splash into the water._**

**Chapter Five: Captured Butter King**

Sky could feel himself regaining consciousness again, but he just couldn't open his eyes. All he could see was black. The Butter King still felt dizzy, and there was still some pain coming from his stomach. _'Oh, Notch, what happened,'_ he thought. _'I thought I was out for a walk, and… the Squids…'_

A voice suddenly drifted into Sky's ears. "Sky. Sky. Wake up."

Sky slowly opened his eyes, his vision becoming extremely blurry. All he could see were faint smudges of color. "Wha… huh," he mumbled, still dazed.

"SkyDoesMinecraft," said the voice again.

The Minecrafter looked up, his eyes beginning to clear. As his vision came back into focus, Sky noticed that there was a blue bubble helmet surrounding his face. _'What the heck? Where did this come from?'_ He tried to move around, but felt something binding his arms behind his back. The Minecrafter tried to look over his shoulder and saw that his arms were tied to a fence post with a rope. Sky began to struggle against his restraints, but the ropes stayed tight on his wrists.

Sky gave up on freeing himself and looked around. The room he was in had walls made from a light orange stone, the floor made of sand. Sky instantly recognized the walls as being made of coral. Several pillars made of Diamond blocks held the roof up. Multi-colored rocks, coral and underwater plants lined the walls, while a few fish swam back and forth in front of him.

Sky's expression turned to worry as he looked around. "What," he said. "What the? Where in the Nether am I?"

"Well, well, well, it's about time you woke up."

Sky looked at where he had heard that voice coming from, and saw a horrifying sight. There were at least five Squids floating in front of the Butter King's face.

Sky's eyes went wide. He suddenly remembered what had happened when he was on the surface. He remembered taking a slice of the cake from the Squids, only to have been given margarine and having an allergic reaction. He now remembered that he had fallen unconscious and splashed into the water.

Sky suddenly began yelling at the top of his lungs. **"AHHHH! SQUIDS! JASON, I'M SO STARTLED! AHHH! JASON! SOMEONE—"**

One of the Squids reached forward and slapped Sky across the face, his tentacles causing the flexible material of the helmet to bend and land a blow to the Butter King's face. "Shut up, Sky!" said the Squid.

Sky shouted, "Ow!" as the water mob's arms made contact with his face. He could feel his cheek throbbing as it turned red. The Minecrafter glared at the mob. "What am I doing here?!" he shouted. "What do you want with me?"

The Squids only looked back at him with their derpy eyes. The mob closest to Sky said, "Well, if you want answers to those questions, our king can answer you."

Sky looked at the water mobs with confusion. "What? A… a king?"

The five Squids in front of the Minecrafter bowed down. "All hail King Squid," they said in unison. The Squids moved away and revealed another Squid. This Squid was different though. He wore a red robe similar to Cenlar's robe, red with white trimmings, but it had four sleeves instead of two. A large crown made from Butter and red wool adorned the Squid's head. But, the strangest part of the mob had to be that he had eyebrows, and they were furrowed as he glared at the Butter King.

Sky looked in shock at the mob. "What the fudge?!" he yelled. Since when did the Squids have a king?

The Squid King looked at Sky, then took out a piece of Butter, holding it in front of the Minecrafter's face, as teasing him. "Hello, SkyDoesMinecraft," he said.

Sky glared at the mob, feeling taunted by the Butter in the quid's tentacles. Beginning to struggle out of the ropes again, he shouted, "What do you want from me?! What's your problem with me?!"

The Squid King continued giving the Butter King a cold stare. "Well, Sky," he said. "Let me explain why you're here.

"Ever since we Squids were put into Minecraft, we haven't gotten much attention. It's always been animals like wolves and cats and pigs and chickens. We never got any attention. Plus, you kill us for ink. So, we decided to take revenge on the people of Minecraftia. Being Squids, we didn't know where to start. That's where you come in

"You seemed like any normal player. We should've guessed that you were meant to be our arch enemy, SkyDoesMinecraft. Ever since we first started this war, we have devoted ourselves to destroying the Sky Army. So, I figured that the only way to destroy the army… is to take out the leader. Then, the army will crumble from within.

"And so, we sent a spy to find your weakness. We made you that cake, and here you are."

As the water mob finished talking, Sky's expression turned to utter anger. He couldn't believe that his enemies were trying to destroy his army, his recruits, no, his Butter family, by kidnapping him. "There's no way your plan will work!" Sky protested. "You'll never destroy the Sky Army!"

The Squid King mentally smiled, and said, "Well, let's see how long you'll be saying that when the torture starts."

_**Author's Note: Oh, No! This is looking really bad for Sky! If the Squids have become this smart, who knows what they could do to Sky! Will Sky survive what the Squids have in store? And, have Celina, Cenlar, Jason, Ty, and Dawn noticed he's missing yet? Find out on the next chapter! Please review :D **_


End file.
